What had she done?
by aGreatPenName
Summary: Sakura realized then that she had just sold her soul to a devil in order to stay with this man. And she was going to suffer for it. SakuraxHidan


**Title: What had she done?**

**Rating: T**

**Status: Complete**

**Word Count: 1,223**

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned … **

**Summary: Sakura realized then that she had just sold her soul to a devil in order to stay with this man. And she was going to suffer for it. SakuraxHidan **

_**Inspired by Danity Kane's "Stay with Me**_"

------------

Of course karma is a bitch and Sakura found herself in a pool of her own blood. She knew this would be the end of her. There was no chance in hell anyone would be able to save her this time.

She wondered if she could consciously stop her breathing and just let herself die on her own terms rather than as a miserable wretch killed by a rogue nin.

Kami she was so tired…

She just wanted to let go. Let go and forget.

How she couldn't save Ino.

How she couldn't stop Naruto and Sasuke from killing one another.

How Lee crumbled before her when she told him TenTen and their baby were gone.

Her heart painfully constricted. Oh Kami if only she had gotten there faster. If only she had worked harder.

If only…

…She just wanted it to end she realized.

She accepted that it was going to be over. It would be a reprieve to the ongoing list of painful events.

Ignoring the faint traces of her inner most self telling her not to be such a wuss, she spastically coughed up blood trying to clear her throat.

It's ok.

_It's ok._ It'll be all over soon.

Then she felt a flourish of sticky warm wetness all over her body.

Focusing as hard as she could Sakura realized Hidan was standing directly above of her. He was slicing deep gashes into his wrist and his neck… his arteries. He was spilling his blood all over her.

What was he doing?

"St-top ….. Hid'an"

Bewildered lavender eyes looked at her as he knelt down by her side and took hold of her head. "Sakura!"

He was slathered in his blood… it was all over him.

But things were really starting to fade… she knew he was holding her, but she couldn't feel his touch.

He brought their foreheads closer together and looked her straight in the eyes. "Fuck! Come on Sakura! Don't you dare fucking die on me!"

She couldn't really tell if it was her or him that was shaking.

"Sweet Jashin-sama please! Fucking please don't let her die! I've sworn my damned fealty to you! Just give me this! Make her live!"

Vaguely she heard him cursing. She smiled slightly, that's so like him…

"I-It's… ok"

_No. No it was not ok_ Hidan desolately thought.

Shaking her bodily trying to keep her conscious he hoarsely choked out "Come on Sakura! Stay with me!"

Everything was turning black as Sakura heard his anguished last words as she faded out. And his words they _hurt_. She had always wanted to hear them…

But it was too late she thought.

It was all over now.

All of it.

He-he would just have to go on without her.

He'd lived for years without her before. He could do it again… right?

How was she still conscious to think of this? Why did she feel alive when there was nothing corporeal around her? It was all black.

Empty.

Yet she could hear the faint whispers of a voice so familiar it made her heart wrench at the sound. So she followed it. There was nothing else she could do.

What she saw…

What she saw brought tears to her eyes.

She saw that Hidan was standing tensely above her body, praying to Jashin. His blood was dripping down his arms, off his elbows, and then onto her as he chanted in a language she couldn't even recognize.

His voice was hoarse and trembling.

From her vantage point above the scene she could see that his panicked eyes never strayed from her body.

He was near hysterics…

She… she was the cause of his pain wasn't she?

Oh Kami. She had never thought that… that someone would ever care for her like that.

What had she done? If only…

If only she could do something.

She didn't want to leave him alone like that.

Not if he was going to be so _hurt._

And that was when she felt it. An eerie presence, a mist, that surrounded her and gave her the goose bumps all over and made her shiver.

Then a voice, that was there but wasn't spoke to her.

Hidan was praying for her.

He prayed for her life to be spared so that she could stay with him.

She had to choose.

She could go on and forget, and be at peace. Or. She could go back. She could _suffer_ and stay with him. Go to the man that was praying desperately for her return. The same man who would lose himself without her.

It wasn't very hard Sakura decided. She wanted to be with him. She wanted to make his pain go away. And she couldn't imagine damning him to an eternity of loneliness. Who else would love that man as much as her?

So she accepted.

She would go back.

She would suffer.

The ghastly feeling grew stronger then. She could feel it permeating through her. It was cold. It was malevolent. It tore through her in an agonizing rush. It was festering and taking root deep within her. Then it spread out into her limbs making everything seem more real. A bit more luster.

Then she heard the most ominous voice resonate through her, maliciously telling her _**"You're mine now".**_

A rush of lights and sounds slapped hard against her and a gasping Sakura opened her eyes and found the blood covered Hidan in front of her again.

She was she alive?

His blood soaked hands smeared her skin as they held her face. And his non believing eyes stared at her with awe.

"Sakura, Oh Jashin-sama, y-you came back to me."

He was definitely shaking, she thought, as Hidan cradled her to himself unsteadily.

Lifting her arm she went to touch him but was stopped by his grip on her wrist.

"Hidan what are you-?"

But she was cut short as his grasp became tense.

Painful.

Following his gaze that was fixated on her chest Sakura realized why he became still suddenly.

There. Right above where her heart should be, was a dark mark of an encircled upside down triangle.

Emerald and lavender eyes met with apprehension.

What had she done?

"Fuck. Sakura I…" But Hidan couldn't finish and just embraced her tightly instead.

Staring ahead blankly she could see the trees, bushes, plants.

Blood.

Her blood covered hands.

The dead bodies of the rogue nin she had killed.

Then she heard his whispers against her neck.

He'd take care of her.

She'd never have to worry about anything.

He'd always be there.

Always.

Forever.

Raising her bloody and shaking hands to grip her head, Sakura realized then that she had just sold her soul to a devil in order to stay with this man.

She was going to suffer terribly.

She would never die.

She would see everyone she loved die before her.

And she was going to have to kill.

Kill so, so many.

What had she _done?_


End file.
